djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle of Geonosis
The First Battle of Geonosis was a battle between the Galactic Republic's newly-created Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and the newly-formed Separatist Alliance's fledgling battle droid army. The battle ended in a Republic victory, though most of the Separatist leaders and millions of droids had managed to evacuate the planet. Prelude After finding the location of a clone army meant for the Galactic Republic on the world of Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett to the planet Geonosis, where he infiltrated Poggle the Lesser's council chambers and witnessed the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Kenobi informed the Jedi High Council of these events but was attacked by a pair of droidekas and captured by Geonosian warriors. He was briefly interrogated by Count Dooku before being sentenced to execution in the Petranaki Arena. In response to Kenobi's report about the Separatists' plot, the Galactic Senate, at the proposal of Junior Representative Jar Jar Binks, granted Chancellor Palpatine "emergency powers" to handle the catastrophe Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala also received Kenobi's transmission, and attempted a rescue. They were captured and sentenced to the same fate. The trio were able to hold themselves off against a group of beast and survive. Jedi Grand Master Yoda traveled to Kamino to gather the clone army and send them to Geonosis right behind a Jedi strike force to free the trio. The Battle Jedi Strike Team A Jedi strike force arrived in orbit, with three of them instantly being destroyed by anti-orbital cannons on the planet. A fleet of Acclamator-class assault ships arrived behind the starfighters, quickly jamming all transmissions on the planet so that the Count would be unaware of these events, and so that the droid army would not be alerted and properly assembled. Jedi masters Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli entered the planet's atmosphere with a pair of Jedi starfighters and cleared a landing zone of Geonosian turrets and battle droids before a pair of Low Altitude Assault Transport/carriers dropped off two TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks, which the Jedi used to destroy the generators for all three anti-orbital cannons, along with dozens of droids, Geonosians, and their vehicles and weapon emplacements. The Jedi then proceeded to clear a landing zone for three additional LAAT/c gunships, which deployed three Republic convoy transports that contained the majority of the Jedi strike team. Windu and Unduli destroyed several Separatist fighter tank squadrons and downed a trio of homing spider droids, collapsing several reinforcement tunnels in the process. The Jedi located an entrance and infiltrated the Petranaki Arena in mass. There, they rescued Amidala, Skywalker and Kenobi, and faced off against hundreds of battle droids. The strike team was comprised of 212 Jedi, most of whom fell during the fighting. The droids surrounded the survivors and Dooku offered a chance for them to surrender. Windu refused, and Dooku was about to order the droids to resume firing when a squadron of Low Altitude Assault Transports arrived, led by Yoda. The Jedi survivors were extracted and designated commanding officers before being sent to lead the clone army in battle against the assembling Separatist droid army. Skirmish in the south-east One hundred LAATs took off from the Republic landing zone, including CT-9457, VT-9451, CT-93-5546 “Wrapp”, Mountain Squad, and recently established Jedi General Zen'ak Venred. Alpha-81 informed them that their estimated landing zone was clear for landing, but that they should be prepared for resistance as soon as they hit the ground. Other scouts had reported that the Separatists had deployed a mass of droids inside the valley, with Geonosian warrior and turret support backed by a small number of vehicles. Command had dispatched six AT-TEs and had artillery support on standby so that troopers could laze targets. The commander behind the assault was situated outside of the valley, where his troops were facing an offensive from a different unit of Separatist battle droids. Mountain Squad chattered for a moment before the pilots wished everyone luck and the gunships dropped down, deploying their white-clad troopers into the warzone. Venred advanced, orange-bladed lightsabers ignited. He deflected several bolts while Wrapp, Gauntlet, and CT-9457 returned fire before the captain shook his head and veered off, motioning for a pair of lieutenants to follow him. Venred ordered the clones to make an opening in one of the enemy's flanks. Meanwhile, Alpha-81 was requesting further orders. Command explained that there was an outcropping ahead of his position that was manned by Geonosians, who were hitting the offensive formation mercilessly. Troopers went flying from sonic blasts or were struck by crimson-colored blaster bolts as they shot back at the enemy or scrambled for cover. Gauntlet was hit in the upper thigh while Venred and the captain briefly conversed before the captain took cover. Someone covered Gauntlet, and a sergeant advanced alongside the Jedi. 81 assaulted and secured a series of droid artillery emplacements before turning them on their original faction, smashing up numerous droids and several Geonosians who had dug in. The sergeant informed the general that they needed to find something to entrench themselves in or they would be killed. Eight troopers from his platoon, six of whom were medics, had gone down in mere seconds. The sergeant accurately sniped a B1 heavy variant whilst awaiting the general's decision. A rocky outcropping that the captain had used for cover fell apart beneath a barrage of sonic weaponry before he took out the Geonosian gunner responsible, who was immediately replaced by one of his comrades. Venred agreed with the sergeant's assessment and led the push. Wrapp was located twenty meters behind the Jedi and slid into the sand behind a stray rock, struggling to hide behind it. A communications trooper considered calling for backup, but his words were cut short by an E11 blaster rifle. The sergeant relented that he was only packing four thermal detonators, and the captain had most of his company toss their's towards the enemy as a hailfire droid arrived on the scene. It fired a barrage of missiles that took out an entire squad as the detonators exploded within the ranks of automatons. It was slightly before then that CT-64-4229 was rendered deceased by a blaster bolt to the head. Gaps opened up in the Separatist advance and the captain ordered several of his men to move up to new positions to provide covering fire. The sergeant followed him while Wrapp stuck with General Venred, who effortlessly deflected whatever blaster fire flew towards them. Wrapp then led the way into a trench full of hostiles, efficiently clearing it of Separatist droids. Major CT-64-7853 "Mega", who led one of the units attacking the valley from another direction, requested reinforcements. Meanwhile, Wrapp acquired a thermal detonator from a downed B1 model and tossed it under a wep repeater emplacement, clearing the way for the clones as Venred used the Force to leap to their position. The sergeant spotted five Geonosian warriors firing at them from atop a pillar, directing his squad to engage. The captain was disheartened to receive word that the platoon he'd sent over to Major Mega had been routed, and possibly destroyed, leaving only three platoons left in his company. Nonetheless, he provided covering fire and mowed down four battle droids as a flight of Geonosians flew overhead. Venred quickly cut down numerous droids, a clone near his and Wrapp's position being shot in the back before Wrapp retaliated and then checked the clone's condition before calling for a medic, pointing at his fellow soldier and then moving on. The sergeant explained over comms that most of their medics were unavailable, while the captain was ensuring that the clones kept advancing. Venred effortlessly eliminated five droids and led the assault, as the captain called for Alpha-81 to intercept and retrieve Mega's force, whose numbers had dwindled to a mere platoon in size. Grenades were tossed and Geonosians flew in, as the fighting only thickened. The Grand Army force had made some headway, and the Separatists fought tooth and nail against them. The captain realized that Alpha-81 was preoccupied and would not reach the major in time, so he went with a squad to retrieve them. Artillery strikes landed throughout the Separatist lines, downing hundreds of droids as Alpha-81 apologized for his late response, explaining that he was jumped by a large number of Geonosians. His lazing targets, calling in support and hijacking droid weapons systems proved invaluable to the outcome of the skirmish. The company advanced into enemy territory, while some remained with the Jedi for their own protection. The surviving clones had reached peak efficiency and for everyone who fell, half a squad of droids went with them. The captain's squad, which had dwindled in number, reached the position of Mega's platoon from the south-west, learning that he was dead and Carbone was in-charge. They returned to the front line. All six of the AT-TEs reached their position and the company, now receiving reinforcements, annihilated the droid defenders and overran most of the Separatist stronghold before calling in half a company and several specialists and evacuating the wounded. A squad went missing while investigating an underground hangar bay, and a number of Alphas and Clone Commandos were dispatched to discover what happened. The Hunt for Sun Fac Upon landing, Delta Squad was given the task of entering a CIS droid factory and locating General Sun Fac, one of Poggle the Lessers top lieutenants. The Squad would eventually find a command room in which he was in, and chase him into a hanger bay where he would attempt to flee on a starfighter before it was damaged by RC-1207 and was destroyed. Enter General Grievous General Grievous defended a key section of the Geonosian catacombs by quietly eliminating every clone trooper unit that entered them, resulting in dozens if not hundreds of dead clones. He later escaped in his personal starship via a hangar that was next to Sun Fac's hangar, narrowly avoiding the steadily increasing number of arriving Republic forces.Category:Battle Category:Clone Wars Category:Geonosis Category:First Battle of Geonosis Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Separatist Alliance